Prehistoric Park: Extinction doesn't have to be forever
by MortalKombat247
Summary: Nigel Marvin has gone back in time to collect breeding pairs of animals. Now he plans to collect more species that range from sea monsters to pterasours to dodos. Extinction doesn't have to be forever.
1. Chapter 1- The Giant Claw

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 1- The Giant Claw

**After the break out of most of the animals three years ago the park is ready to have some new arrivals.**

There is a man sitting in a chair wearing safari gear in an office twenty feet off the ground. The office is adorned with fossils of long extinct animals from millions of years ago. A long boa constrictor lounges lazily on a map of a very different looking Earth. To anyone else this office would seem out of the ordinary but this is the office of Nigel Marvin.

"Hello there!" he laughs "The park has changed a lot since the last time you came. I've been back in time to rescue a few animals so we can have breeding pairs. Theo the Triceratops has now got a female companion, a male Deinosuchus, a few of each of the giant bugs from the Carboniferous and to Bobs' dismay some male Titanosaurs. The ones' we have were all female so they were glad of a few male friends. It turns out the Titanosaurs were a species were called Borealosaurus and we've built a permanent pen for them. I even got some more Tyrannosaurs for Terrance and Matilda!"

A short balding man entered the room. He was middle aged and had a small grey moustache. It was Bob the head park ranger.

"Alright Nigel. You wanted to see me."

"Yes Bob. I need you to build an enclosure for this," Nigel said lifting up a foot long claw that resembled a giant scythe.

"Good grief!" Bob exclaimed terror in his eyes.

"Don't worry Bob. When I went back in time for the Walking with Dinosaurs special I saw this creature. It's called a Therizinosaurus and it uses this mighty claw to strip leaves from the trees. It also eats small lizards so you're perfectly safe."

"So you wan' me to build an enclosure with plenty o' trees for the creature then."

"We also need it to be in an arid area. It lived 75 million years ago in the Mongolian desert."

**As Bob started on the enclosure Nigel set off to capture possibly the weirdest looking dinosaur to ever walk the Earth.**

The desert stretched for miles. The sand dunes were like a sea of heat with no protection from the ball of heat that was the sun. A few green plants offered the only life for miles.

"It's a good job we have the jeep otherwise it would we may die of dehydration just crossing these dunes," Nigel explained.

The jeep drove across the inhospitable sand and dunes looking for dinosaurs. Then he came across them. The dinosaurs were in a herd and looked like a strange Triceratops. They were the size of a sheep but had no horns on their head. Strange conical grounds of dirt were scattered around them. There was about five of the grounds.

"Protoceratops," Nigel said "Little ancestors to the big Triceratops. These strange piles of dirt are nests. They would make these nests and lay their eggs in them. If you look the piles are quite small so they must not be fully built yet."

The Protoceratops could be seen kicking dust onto the pile using their back legs. Occasionally one would snap at the other.

"I would love some of these at the park and with them being pregnant we can have some babies as well. I have the perfect plan to catch them."

Nigel set the time portal up on one side of the nest site and the jeep at the other. He started to honk the horn of the jeep. Multiple protoceratops started making calls of distress. Soon all of them were making the same calls until one darted towards the portal and went through the portal. Her fellow dinosaurs followed suit.

**Back in the park Susan the park vet was dealing with a giant tranquilised Tyrannosaur.**

"Bob's gone to deal with Nigel's unexpected arrivals. Matilda here needs me more."

They placed a strange apparatus onto the stomach of the dinosaur. A nearby screen showed an ultrasound image.

"Yes that's excellent. We have a pregnant T Rex!"

**75 million years ago Nigel has come across dangerous predators from Hollywood.**

There was around five of them. They were half the height of a human and were covered in green and brown feathers all across their bodies but they still looked formidable. Their face had no feathers so their vicious amber eyes were prominent. On each foot was a curved claw that looked dangerous to the touch.

"These are _Velociraptor Monolianis," _Nigel whispered hiding behind a large shrub "The famous stars of the film Jurassic Park. You can see the giant claw on the end of their feet. They use that to stab their prey until it bleeds to death. They are just beautiful though."

It became apparent why they were here. An old Protoceratops was slowly bleeding nearby. The raptors went in for the kill. One jumped on the dinosaurs side as another clawed out the throat. The raptors started feasting.

"I would love these at the park," Nigel said "Don't panic about what I'm about to do. Predators will often chase of challengers to their prey so I'm going to use this to my advantage."

He placed the portal sticks in the ground before shouting at the raptors. They reared their heads at him and charged. Just as the raptors were on him the portal was activated and the raptors went through.

"Yes!"

The team searched then for the Therizinasaurus. Nigel was anxious as if they didn't find it they would have to camp which would attract predators. Soon they found an oasis with an unexpected surprise.

There was a herd of giant therapod dinosaurs that resembled giant chickens. They had long necks and were covered in feathers of orange and red but most importantly were the hands. They had foot long scythes on them for claws.

"There they are. Look you can see them using these claws to strip leaves from the tree!"

He had found the dinosaurs but how to get them back? They formulated a plan. In the herd was ten individuals but three were young. Nigel and the team got some branches and lured the young from the group. The adults then followed the young to protect them… right into the portal. The plan had worked.

Nigel, Bob and Susan sat marvelling at the Therizinasaurs.

"Odd looking aren't they." Bob laughed.

"It's strange to think that these are related to our velociraptors and tyrannosaurs. All of them are therapod dinosaurs." Nigel explained.

**New Arrivals:**

**Twenty Protoceratops**

**Five Velociraptors**

**Ten Therizinasaurs**

**Next time Nigel goes back 155 million years ago to capture the largest marine reptile that ever lived. Martha the mammoth starts to be courted by the male mammoth and a pregnant Matilda starts causing problems. All next time in Prehistoric Park.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Sea Monster

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 155 million years to the seas of prehistoric England to capture the largest carnivorous reptile ever known.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 2- The Sea Monster

A giant bull mammoth was walking towards Martha. His tusks curled like giant claws as his rumbled in the direction of the female. Martha was using her trunk to signal to the bull mammoth by making low rumbling sounds. The male repeated them.

"This behaviour is seen in elephants," Nigel said "To attract a mate the male will make a low rumbling sound that humans can't here but Martha can. Look you can see his chest heaving. The female will respond with another rumble that we can hear. This means she may be interested in him but this will last for days before anything happens."

As he was speaking Martha made a huge rumble that shook the jeep. The other elephants were eating away from the mammoths. Head ranger Bob waved at Nigel from the bottom of the hill. It was ready.

In minutes Nigel had arrived at the docks where a submerged portal area was located but it was far deeper than the normal portal area was high. A large yacht sat in the dock portal with a mast that reached towards the sky. On the sail was the sauropod of the Prehistoric Park logo.

"I've wanted to bring back sea creatures for a while but I didn't know how until I had this bright idea," Nigel explained "We build a portal area in the water so the creatures can immediately go through and we have a portal generator on the back of the boat so all we do is lure the creatures to the boat and they go through the portal."

"What you're bringing back for me this time Nigel?" Bob asked.

"When I did Sea Monsters I saw the 20 foot long Liopleurodon but in 2006 an even larger pliosaur was discovered. It was nicknamed Predator X and was twice the length of it so I'm going to the South of England 155 million years ago to catch it."

"Good grief Nigel! Can't you go back to get a little otter or somethin' like that?"

**Nigel could have bitten more off than he can chew this time. 155 million years ago the world was in the Late Jurassic and the entire of Europe having climate more like the Caribbean and was swarming with giant reptiles in the sky, land and sea.**

The yacht was in the middle of a light blue sea with the sun beating lovingly down on the crew making the day fine. Seagull like pterosaurs flew in the sky, occasionally swooping down to catch a small fish on the surface. Nigel emerged from under the yachts' deck holding a cup of coffee.

"These beautiful creatures above us are called Rhamphorhynchus and as you can see they are the Jurassic's answer to the seagull and aren't they splendid."

As one pterosaur swooped down to catch a fish a small head on a long neck darted out of the tranquil sea and dragged the poor creature into the abyss.

"Wow! I must see what that was."

In a matter of seconds Nigel had donned his scuba gear, (with special Prehistoric Park adjustments), and jumped headfirst into the warm sea to the crew saying words of unheeded warning. There were three of the creatures in the water but they served no danger to Nigel. They were 8m long to which two of those metres composed of the neck. They were brown with black spots and had two pairs of flippers which moved in synch with each other. They swam peacefully and agilely in the water as modern day dolphins do.

"These creatures are plesiosaurs, more specifically Cryptoclidus. They pose no danger towards us because their teeth are peg leg, more suited to catching fish, squid and that poor pterosaur. Just in case though I'll use this cattle prod to deter them if they get to curious."

The plesiosaurs swam curiously over to Nigel and swam around him in a circle. Their teeth could easily be seen, peg like similar to a dolphins.

"These would be an excellent addition to the park. Luckily our new gadgets can bring them to the 21st century."

Nigel pulled out a small harpoon and fired it at the hull of the yacht. From the dart a cloud of chum issued from it, attracting the attention of the Cryptoclidus. As they swam towards it Nigel pressed a button on his wrist and the portal opened to which the creatures went through it.

**When Bob is dealing with the three new residents to the park Susan has to deal with a pregnant older resident. Unfortunately this resident is Matilda the Tyrannosaurus.**

Susan the vet was standing in a specially made hide that offered a perfect view of the entire Tyrannosaur territory. The pregnant Matilda was charging around her area angrily, roaring at the fence that separated her from her brother Terrance and from her mate.

"We had to separate Matilda from her mate because she started becoming territorial. We couldn't afford another incident like last time."

**The last time Matilda became territorial she attacked her brother Terrance and almost killed him.**

Matilda roared angrily at the hide where Susan was watching her.

"Terrance learned to stay away from females so he's staying away from the mate Nigel brought him but they still haven't even done mating calls."

Terrance was drinking out of the lake in his territory as a larger female walked towards the lake. He roared at her before slinking off into his forest. The female tyrannosaur is larger than the males and much more violent.

"I just hope when she comes to lay the eggs we can get a look at them."

**Back in the Late Jurassic on the radar the crew have picked up something big. Could it be Predator X?**

"This is exciting," Nigel laughed "We know little on pliosaur social behaviour so these big creatures that we've picked up could be a whole family of them."

Due to the danger of the creature the crew decided to use the yacht camera to view the creatures. However the camera showed a very different creature. They looked like giant fish, each the size of a blue whale but at the same time they were fish.

"These are Leedsichthys. Despite their size they are perfectly safe. They eat small fish and plankton like the whale and basking sharks of the 21st century but our pliosaurs will see these as lunch."

One Leedsichthys looked visibly sick and was swimming much slower than the others. Small creatures could be seen darting at the injured fish. One type was a shark with small spines at the dorsal fin, a hybodus, while the other was a crocodile which had flippers instead of a normal crocodile hand, a metriorhynchus. There was about half a dozen of each feasting on the dying fish.

"We cannot bring back the Leedsichthys through their sheer size but the Metriorhynchus and Hybodus would be good additions to the park. We just need some chum to attract them."

The fish guts were thrown overboard which immediately caught the attention of the crocodilians and sharks. Luckily they all went through the portal. Nigel knew then how to catch the super predator.

"They are most likely nocturnal so we need to wait until night to catch it. The fish may be dead by night which would attract them."

Later that night the carcass of the behemoth fish was floating on the surface but already giant predators. There were two giant reptiles feasting on the fish which resembled the Cryptoclidus except they lacked the long neck, which had sturdy head with crushing teeth. They were Liopleurodon.

"Bob will kill me but they will be good additions to the park. Especially as it looks like they're male and female."

The chum basis worked well with the leviathans and they were soon through the portal. Nigel was grinning until the whole boat rocked. Something bigger was here and hungered for the yacht.

"There it is….Predator X!"

It was twice the size as the Liopleurodon and was as black as the abyss or the night. The crew swerved the yacht to stop the giant creature from sinking its' jaws into the hull. They opted to put the Leedsichthys and the Predator X between them.

"Grab some hooks and open the portal." Nigel yelled "We're going to drag the fish through and hopefully it will follow."

The crew through hooks at the fish and hooked the carcass. With all their might they pulled the fish through the portal and the hungry pliosaur followed.

Back in the 21st century Bob settled the new aquatic arrivals in their specially built enclosures in the sea.

"That new Predator X thing will keep me out of the water for the rest of my life. I thought Jaws was bad enough until I saw that monstrosity."

"Don't worry Bob, you'll be fine."

"Until next time."

**New Arrivals:**

**3 Cryptoclidus**

**6 Hybodus**

**6 Metriorhynchus**

**2 Liopleurodon**

**1 Predator X**

**Next time Nigel travels back to three time periods to capture recently three recently extinct animals including the Dodo and how does the park react to a giant thunderstorm? All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you post your suggestions for what Nigel will bring back in future chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Recently Extinct

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels to three different periods of time to rescue animals extinct thanks to humans.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 3- The Recently Extinct

The giant three horned creature paced around the pen with a smaller one next to it. Both were a brown orange colour and had two darker spots on a giant ridged crest. They were Triceratopses. In nearby pens were many other strange and wonderful creatures including a flock of Ornithamimus, a small pack of Smilodons and a herd of small Protoceratopses.

"Hello there," Nigel Marvin said "A giant storm is heading towards the park so we've herded every animal inside this specially designed area to protect them. We've got a huge menagerie of extinct creatures and more are going to join them soon."

"What you're bringing for me this time Nigel," Bob asked looking down on a Triceratops.

"Many animals have been wiped out thanks to the actions of humans so I plan to save some of those unfortunate animals. I plan to go to three areas: New Zealand in the year 1299 to have a species of Moa called Diornis, Mauritius in the year 1590 to save the Dodo and to South Africa in 1500 to save a species of zebra called the Quagga."

"Thank goodness Nigel! You're bringing back safe animals for once."

"I'm purposefully going back before humans came into contact with them so I won't cause any time paradoxes. First off I'm going to collect the Diornis."

**Nigel now plans to capture the legendry Moa in pre-Maori New Zealand but another species of bird may attract his attention.**

Nigel calculated his arrival with perfect precision. In front of him were a group of six giant long necked birds that were twice the height of a human. They pecked in the foliage for berries and fruit to eat. None of them paid attention to the 21st century explorer.

"Here we have a group of Diornis, one of the largest of the moa. Look they're paying no attention to us; they've never seen humans before. In fact they only have one predator. This is why unfortunately when humans arrive here they'll be hunted to extinction for this reason."

Nigel placed the portal sticks hoping for an easy capture until the shadow came. It swooped down and landed on a moa, scattering the others though fear. The creature had brown feathers and resembled a golden eagle.

"This is a Haast's Eagle, the only hunter of the moa. They can fly at 80 km/hour and are massive. From what we just saw it looks like they hunt like the Harpy eagle, swooping down onto the spine of helpless prey. When the moa goes extinct in years to come these guys will follow them so I think we'll save them."

A second eagle landed next to the first and started eating the dead moa. The birds' mate. Luckily Nigel has had practice catching birds of prey and expected to find these magnificent hunters. The crew grabbed some tranquiliser guns from the jeep and fired at the birds. Quickly they were sleeping and were loaded into the jeep. Nigel immediately tracked the moa to their new feeding area before setting up the portal to which the jeep went through it. One of the moa walked up to Nigel and started sniffing his head like a curious parrot.

"Look how friendly they are!"

All five moa went through the portal after being persuaded with some nice berries. The storm was nearing the park so the new arrivals were sent to the pens.

"It's a good job I've finished the aviary for these eagles," Bob said "This storm will be bad. All the animals are getting restless. Susan's had to calm one of the Troodon after a clap of thunder."

"Don't worry it will pass soon. I need to get us a few Dodo birds now."

**As the storm outside draws ominously nearer Nigel heads to Mauritius to capture the most famous victims of extinction.**

They looked like giant, plump pigeons. Their bodies were grey and they waddled around the forest floor eating fallen berries from the tree above. There was around three females and two males.

"As you can see these cheery fellows are Dodos and like our Diornis at the park they have no fear of us. No humans have ever come to Mauritius before but when humans arrive here in years to come the hungry sailors will overhunt them while stowaway rats will eat the poor birds' eggs."

The playful birds hunted for small berries in the undergrowth, oblivious to Nigel who was setting up the time portal. A few scattered berries easily lured the birds away from the past and into the present.

**With the acquisition of two of his three targets Nigel wastes no time in going to Africa to capture the Quagga, unaware of the storms stress on one particular animal.**

The Tyrannosaur roared with distress. Matilda was feeling even more stressed than the over therapods due to her present condition. Susan on the walkway looked down on the dinosaur with distress.

"She's scared for herself because of her pregnancy. Animals who are pregnant are normally skittish at the best of times, as we've seen, but the added stress from the storm is making her even more scared."

The scared dinosaur was darting to and fro around her pen roaring occasionally. Every time she roared one of the other three tyrannosaurs roared in response.

"Her distress is affecting the other animals as well. Excluding the three pliosaurs and the two Deinosuchus she's the largest carnivore in here. We may need to sedate her if she gets too stressed to calm her down."

**In the year 1500 Nigel has tracked down his zebra subspecies but how can he get them into the 21****st**** century.**

The herd of horses consisted of twenty individuals if Nigel counted correctly. All of them were brown with white stripes at the front half of the body. Despite the fact that they were a subspecies of zebra they looked more like a normal species of horse.

"These here are the Quagga. They are like the zebra in every aspect except their colour so we know a lot about these. They went extinct for a few reasons. Primarily because they offered completion for farmers cattle and goats regarding grass. They also offered good meat for the locals to store for a long period of time."

There were crew members setting up the portal one end of the herd which were peacefully grazing. Nigel sat in his jeep at the other end of the horse herd.

"It's a simple plan that may work but I'm going to drive towards the herd which will herd them into the portal safely."

**Despite the simplicity of the plan it worked well and all 21 Quagga were herded into a pen in the present day, just in time for the storm.**

The storm roared like an angry god as the rain lashed unmercifully on the roof of the holding area. The wind shrieked to the sound of roars of distressed animals. Every animal was in fear of the tempest outside: the mammoths and elephants rumbled fearfully, the velociraptors croaked with fear and Theo the Triceratops charged around his pen with his startled mate. Matilda was given a light sedative so while other modern day and prehistoric creatures panicked she lightly walked around her pen.

"All of them are panicking," Susan said "They hate the storm."

"In the morning we should be fine," Nigel replied.

He was right and by the morning the rage of the storm had passed away leaving the residents to clear up.

**After all the wind swept debris had been cleared away all the residents can be sorted back into their enclosures. The Haast's eagles into the newly finished aviary, the Quagga in the fields next to Mammoth mount to eat grass alongside the elephants while the Diornis and Dodos were sorted into their enclosures. Calm has returned to Prehistoric Park. For now…**

**New Arrivals:**

**5 Diornis**

**2 Haast's Eagles**

**5 Dodos**

**21 Quaggas**

**Next time Nigel travels back 65 million years to capture the largest flying creatures to ever fly, Matilda finally lays her eggs as the Protoceratops complete their nests. All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave any suggestions you have. Hope to see you again!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Pterosaur God

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 67 million years to prehistoric Kansas to capture the largest flying reptile in existence.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 4- The Pterosaur God

**The menagerie of animals now living in Prehistoric Park consists of a flock of Ornithamimus, the giant pliosaur Predator X and a herd of the titanosaur Borealosaurus but some new residents are about to arrive.**

The female Protoceratops gently laid the conical egg into the small earth mound alongside the three other eggs in her nest. Nearby other mothers were laying eggs into similarly built nests of dirt and earth. The park vet Susan and Nigel Marvin were watching the sheep sized dinosaurs lay the next generation.

"I brought back twelve females and of those twelve six were pregnant so if all the eggs survive we should have 30 new baby Protoceratops," Nigel said.

**Nigel rescued a herd of Protoceratops from prehistoric Mongolia 75 million years ago when they were building their nests.**

"Matilda's pregnant as well and should be laying her eggs soon," Susan said "We'll have more baby dinosaurs than we can manage soon."

The radio hissed at Nigel's waist with a small voice coming from it. The voice was Bob requesting Nigel to come to the aviary immediately. After saying bye to Susan he immediately walked over to the newly built aviary. It was a giant building that was on the coast with giant meshing reaching into the sea like a great arm. It would be poor meshing for most birds except albatrosses due to the large holes in it but in Prehistoric Park enclosures aren't built for normal animals. Nigel entered the aviary through two large doors which were adorned with fossils of long extinct pterosaurs. Inside the aviary to his left was a small area where the mircoraptors now lived, gliding down gently to eat the grubs in the floor. Nigel walked up a set of stairs nearby which led up to a landing facing another animals exhibit. Inside were two giant eagles called Haast's Eagles from New Zealand less than a thousand years ago. Bob was further down the landing facing a long column made of the meshing seen outside.

"I've finished your adjustments on the plane Nigel," he greeted smiling happily "What's my new pet that you're getting for me today."

"It's a pterosaur from Kansas 67 million years ago called Quetzalcoatlus, named after the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl. It is the largest pterosaur known with a wingspan of 10m so that's even larger than my plane!"

"He's a big boy then so why did I have to build this?" Bob asked pointing at the mesh corridor.

"I had an idea. We've fitted a time portal on the plane so I can open it mid-air so a pterosaur will fly through it into the portal here," he explained pointing at the corridor's end "The pterosaur will go into this corridor which will lead it to the a holding pen where it will be held into we can put it into an enclosure."

"That's so ridiculous it might work. Go off then and don't bring back too many unexpected creatures, I'm still recovering from seeing those velociraptors jump through the portal."

**Prehistoric Kansas was very different from today. It was split in two by a narrow sea infested with giant reptiles in the water and the sky with Tyrannosaurus as the dominant predator on land. Nigel must be careful on this mission.**

The one man plane flew steadily in the Cretaceous sky. An alien sun was rising over the land in the distance while the shadow of the plane darted over a murky sea filled with creatures that could easily swallow a human whole. No animals could be seen either in the sky or land or sea.

"I'll start my search near the coast," Nigel said "Quetzalcoatlus ate fish and small land animals so we might find one near an area teaming with both."

The plane flew over to the beach which sparkled like gold in the dawn. It was reminiscent to the beaches of Florida making it hard to believe that in 67 million years' time the whole area would be in the heart of a country, miles from the sea. Nigel lowered the plane to get a better view of the coast. There was a small cliff face with conifers and Monkey Puzzles growing on it but was lacking grass, a reminder that this was an alien time. When Nigel was scanning the land multiple shapes darted from the cliff and flew into the sky. They were the same size of the plane with wingspans of 6m and all had crests in the shape of a triangle. They were pterosaurs.

"Look we've found some pterosaurs called pteranodons. There were many species of these and the ones below us are Pteranodon Longiceps and Sternbergia. The Longiceps are the most common and have that trademark pointed crest but the Sternbergia have theirs vertical with a protrusion at the front. Only males have those crests, they use them to attract a mate."

Both species of pteranodon flew gracefully by the plane like modern day albatrosses. A few would occasionally swoop down and skim the water with their beaks to catch a fish. Suddenly as one swooped down to catch a fish a large serpentine shape burst from the water and pulled the pterosaur down into the murky depths.

"That was most likely a mosasaur. They often catch low flying pterosaurs to eat. Wait… what's that?"

Another group of pterosaurs joined the group but the males stood out a lot. They had near vertical crests that reached a metre in length in the shape of an L.

"These are Nyctosaurus and they look so bizarre. That crest is extremely thin making it aerodynamic so they just cut through the wind. I think I might catch a few to keep Bob on his toes."

**For Nigel to catch a few of each species Nigel has to be careful. One wrong move and he could scare the whole flock off.**

Nigel had been doing his research in case he needed to catch these pterosaurs. Like modern birds they are attracted to bright lights so Bob's new adjustments must work. Nigel pressed a button and the back of the plane lit up like a Christmas tree, the red lights flicked to blue every other second to draw the reptile's eyes. Soon enough of all three species were flying close enough to the plane to activate the portal. They immediately vanished into the 21st century once the portal opened. One Nyctosaurus flew past the plane revealing downy fluff on the body, just like a bird.

**Back at Prehistoric Park Bob is about to have a great shock of his life.**

Bob was sitting in a steel chair flicking through a small book next to the wire mesh corridor for the pterosaurs.

"Nigel's given me this book with all different sorts of prehistoric creatures for me to read up on so I don't need for him to come back to identify them. It'll stop me from having any nasty surprises."

He looked back at his book to read about the soon to be new arrival Quetzacoatlus. Suddenly the portal opened and eleven small aircraft sized pterosaurs flew through the portal, each with a wide array of crests.

"Like this," Bob sighed "I'll luck in my back for what you guys are. Okay we have four Nyctosaurus and… four Pteranodon Longiceps and finally… three Pteranodon Sternbergia."

The pterosaurs landed on the floor of the corridor and folded their wings in half so they could walk upon the small toes on the wings. At Bob's shouts they slowly walked up the corridor into the holding pens.

**In prehistoric Kansas Nigel has made camp but the pterosaur god is still eluding him.**

"Those three species we saw existed solely on fish, they are piscivores, but Quetzacoatlus ate both fish and small animals and palaeontologists now think that they ate more small animals than they did fish."

He put a pair of binoculars to his eyes and scanned the area for his elusive pterosaur. The camp was on a small cliff face, away from the hungry jaws of the Tyrant lizard King, which overlooked a small herd of grazing Triceratops. A volcano made rumbling sounds in the distance, much louder than the roar of any carnivorous dinosaur.

"Although modern day Kansas receives no earthquakes or volcanoes the prehistoric one does because it lies on a plate boundary. Which is bad for us as it looks like that this volcano will go off soon."

They waited for hours for the pterosaur to no avail. The sun crept higher and higher into the sky before slowly sinking again until…

"There in the sky!"

A giant crestless monster could be seen flying in the near distance. Wasting no time Nigel jumped into the plane and set off to chase it. Planes can fly faster than giant pterosaurs and soon he was on it. Like the Nyctosaurus it had downy fluff on the body but instead of a crest it had a large bony lump.

"This is it. A Quetzalcoatlus!"

The large creature was scanning the ground until it dived. The pterosaur landed next to a nest with small shapes in it that were walking about. The pterosaur grabbed one of the shapes and threw its head back and swallowed the shape whole. Another smaller Quetzalcoatlus landed and joined in on the feast.

"They must be male and female as they haven't fought over the nest hopefully…"

A giant roar interrupted Nigel as a Tyrannosaurus burst from the trees to protect its nest. Both lifted off but the male was slightly too slow and the dinosaur bit a chunk of the pterosaurs wing as it flew away. Crimson blood dripped on the floor as it flew away sluggishly. Nigel knew this was his chance and flew in front of the two reptiles before opening the portal. Unfortunately only the female went through as the male couldn't achieve the height thanks to the injury.

"I have to save that poor creature but what to do?"

**Back in the 21****st**** century Bob and Susan have just dealt with the female.**

"There all are in perfect health," Susan said "Judging by how Nigel hasn't returned he's probably getting a male for her."

"Most likely, he probably wants little pterosaur babies."

"I hope he gets back soon Matilda has started to build a nest so she might lay her eggs in a few hours."

**67 million years ago Nigel has found the injured male but he has to act fast. The volcano has started to show signs that it will erupt soon.**

The injured pterosaur was in a small clearing of a prehistoric forest. Nigel stood nearby observing the frail creature. Like other pterosaurs its wings were bent in half so it could rest on its claws. The great beast stood also twice the height of Nigel.

"You are so beautiful," Nigel said.

The creature was a dull grey on the bottom while jet black on the top, except the downy fluff which was a pale yellow but the bump on its head was a crimson red. The wound was still pumping out gallons of blood.

"We need to get him back to Prehistoric Park or he might die of that wound. I've got some fish in the plane which I'll use to draw him to the plane and Susan to help him."

Nigel brought out a large salmon and wafted it in front of the pterosaur. Despite being injured the pterosaur followed it hungrily. With one wing injured the pterosaur painfully walked further towards Nigel. He was almost at the plane when it happened. The volcano erupted sending a pyroclastic flow, a volcanic cloud 1000 hot and made of burning ash and rock, hurtling at them at 450mph. The pterosaur gave a shriek and lunged towards Nigel through fear. Luckily the portal was opened just as the ash was upon them and human, Quetzalcoatlus and plane were safe in the 21st century.

**Last minute rescues are Prehistoric Park's specialty as the injured Quetzalcoatlus is rushed to Susan's vets. **

A plastic mask was fixed over the pterosaurs beak supplying gas to the tranquilised pterosaur. Its eye lazily rolled in the socket as Susan and the rest of the vets hurry to help the pterosaur.

"We're lucky the bite wasn't too deep. I've sealed the wound so he'll stop losing blood and we've got this special sheet here to replace the lost flesh so he can fly properly.

They fixed a brown coloured sheet over the bite mark and held it in with stitching. With the same texture and properties as skin the Quetzalcoatlus would not be affected negatively by it.

"In an hour we can release into his new home."

**After the new resident has been released into the aviary encompassing both land and sea with his fellow pterosaurs everyone has hurried down to T-Rex hill for a special occasion.**

Matilda tenderly stood over a pile of leaves and laid the first egg. It was the same size as a football and plopped gently among the foliage. Soon two over cream coloured eggs joined the first. The first Tyrannosaurus eggs to be laid in 65 million years.

"Well I'll be," Bob said "We're getting the knack of breeding extinct animals now."

"Soon we'll here the pitter patter of T-Rexes," Susan laughed.

**Next time Nigel travels back 193 million years to Early Jurassic Arizona to save the bizarre looking Dilophosaurus. All next time on Prehistoric Park.**

_Thank you for reading and I hope you leave reviews, improvements and suggestions for next time. See you next time._


	5. Chapter 5- The Crested Dinosaur

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 193 million years to Early Jurassic Arizona to capture the crested dinosaur Dilophosaur and debunk the myths about it.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 5- The Crested Dinosaur

**Life has settled down at Prehistoric Park. The residents from everything from giant pterosaurs to woolly mammoths are living peacefully. Just how head keeper Bob likes it.**

Bob was standing on the deck of the Prehistoric Park yacht throwing fish guts from a bucket. He was wearing plastic gloves while doing this, (he can't abide the smell). The water was a swirling mass of bubbles where the residents of the park were eating. They were a species of shark with small spikes on the head and the dorsal fin; they were an extinct species named Hybodus.

"I'm good with these fellas," Bob laughed "I did my training with modern day animals and over the millions of years sharks have changed very little so they're a piece of cake."

Soon the bucket was empty and Bob waved at the driver to set a course back to the mainland. The yacht soon whirred into life and drifted towards the docks which were a steady ten miles away. Even from here the wire meshing of the aviary could be seen with the giant pterosaurs flying within.

"When we were going to get aquatic animals everyone had a disagreement. Nigel argued that the park was a nature reserve so we should build tanks in the sea so the animals could live like they did years ago but others argued tanks on land would make looking after them easier," Bob explained "Luckily the Costa Rican government said we could have this whole area and a large island nearby to build tanks in the water. An anonymous company also gave us some special submarines at the bottom of all the tanks to make looking after the creatures easier. So far it has."

When the boat docked Bob's radio sparked into life and a tiny voice urged him to an area. It could only be Nigel with more creatures to save. He immediately hurried over to Nigel's office in his balcony to see what he wanted. Nigel was holding some sort of dinosaur skull with two ridges on the skull. Bob recognised it from his book: Dilophosaurus.

"I've seen Jurassic Park and read the book it's based on we're not having one. I know for a fact it will keep opening that frill at me."

"Don't worry there have been no discovery of a frill and we don't know whether they were venomous or not so I'm going to find out."

"Well I liked them in the film so they might be good for the park."

**Dilophosaurus lived 193 million years ago in the Early Jurassic in Arizona, China and India but the best fossils have been found in Arizona so that is where Nigel is going.**

The primeval forest had large conifer and other primitive trees growing towards the morning sky. Instead of flowering plants ferns and cycads grew in the space not occupied by the taller trees. No grass grew in prehistoric Arizona so the land was simply dirt. Nigel trudged through the forest looking for the famous but mysterious dinosaur.

"Dilophosaurus had very weak jaws so there have been many theories how it ate or hunted. Some believe it ate solely on carrion, others think they targeted the soft underside of dinosaurs, others think that it was poisonous while some believe it ate carrion to have bacteria in its mouth like the Komodo Dragon so it can bight a larger dinosaur so it would slowly die of infection."

The forest was icily silent. Occasionally a small pterosaur would fly overhead and disappear into the deepness of the forest. Few of the famous dinosaur groups had yet to evolve so this contributed to the silence. The only noise was the chirrup of crickets and similar insects.

"Few dinosaur groups have evolved. Many such as stegosaurids, sauropods, ceratopses and even ceratosaurids have yet to evolve. Only their predecessors have…"

There was a loud sound of foliage being crushed in front of him. Nigel ducked behind a nearby tree to hide from possibly a dangerous dinosaur. Could this be the Dilophosaurus? Then it emerged from a group of ferns. It was 4 metres and walked on all four legs. It was about waist height and had a long neck and tail, making it resemble a small sauropod.

"I'm glad that I've found this. It is called Anchisaurus. They are a member of a group called prosopods that will eventually evolve into the giant sauropods such as Apatosaurus."

The Anchisaurus was a dark brown colour with thin orange stripes on the back. It started eating from a nearby fern revealing the peg like teeth in its mouth, perfect for stripping ferns to eat. A few other Anchisaurus emerged from the bushes and started grazing from the ferns. One small dinosaur reared up on its hind legs to graze on the higher ferns.

"Prosopods have different hips to their larger cousins enabling them to do this. When they evolve they will get larger and their hips will change stopping them from being able to do this."

**When Nigel is distracted by the small prosopods he doesn't notice a group of predators approaching him.**

A shape burst out of a nearby cycad and jumped at a nearby Anchisaurus. The prosopod shrieked in terror as three more shapes jumped on the dinosaur. The herd mates stampeded from the area as the Anchisaurus sank down and gave its last breath. The shapes were therapods around half the height of a human and was 3m long. They had lime green feathers with two small crests on the snout that were red. They immediately started eating the dead dinosaur.

"These are called Megapnosaurus and are the younger cousins of Dilophosaurus. They were the first dinosaurs to be portrayed with feathers and like Dilophosaurus had weak jaws. Look you can see that they're only eating the soft parts."

Nigel edged around the small carnivores to get a better look of them. They darted in and out of the carcass with tiny heads, tearing apart the stomach of the Anchisaurus.

"Hopefully this carcass will attract the larger Dilophosaurus."

It didn't take long. A group of four therapods the same height as humans walked menacingly up to the carcass and Megapnosaurus. They were 6m long with two giant crests on the head and were jet black in colour. The Dilophosaurus smelt of dried vomit making Nigel gag on the smell as he set up the time portal.

"Hopefully the Dilophosaurus will chase the Megapnosaurus into the portal and follow them through it."

The smaller dinosaurs roared in terror and darted towards the time portal going through. Nigel followed hoping the larger dinosaurs would. In the 21st century the Megapnosaurus were guided into a holding pen by Bob who stopped to talk to Nigel.

"They're smaller than I thought they would be."

"They're not Dilophosaurus but instead Megapnosaurus. I have an idea though to capture one though."

**After collecting his cunning plan Nigel now sets off into prehistoric Arizona to capture the Dilophosaurus and he's not coming back without one.**

Nigel came out of the portal where the Anchisaurus carcass was. The stomach and throat of the dinosaur was cleared out leaving a rotten stink and flies darting around the body. The Dilophosaurus was long gone. The three toed footsteps went into the cycads so Nigel followed with foolish eagerness.

"That stench of vomit that we could smell is the accumulation of rotting flesh left to fester in the dinosaur's mouth. It is done on purpose; it's exactly what Komodo Dragons do. They will bite prey and walk away but still tailing the prey. The bacteria are then left to fester which slowly kills the poor dinosaur so the Dilophosaurus will then go in for the kill."

He entered a clearing where a group of sheep sized dinosaurs were grazing alongside five Anchisaurus. They were a dark red in colour and brown on the stomach but they were covered in small bumps of bone similar to Ankylosaurus. They even had a small beak like the larger dinosaur.

"These dinosaurs are called Scelidosaurus and are found here and in England. They will eventually evolve into the stegosaurs and ankylosaurs in millions of years to come."

The Scelidosaurs were gently nipping the cycads with their small beak whereas the Anchisaurus were stripping ferns of their leaves. They lived together peacefully eating at the plants in the clearing, oblivious to Nigel and the crew.

"This clearing is perfect for my Dilophosaurus trap and these small dinosaurs would be good for the park and I may know how to get them through the portal but it will be a slow process."

Nigel gathered groups of ferns and cycads from around the clearing, hopefully enough for the dinosaurs to hunger after some Jurassic salad. He placed the prehistoric plants in front of the portal sticks and wafted some of the plants around the clearing to get the dinosaurs attention. Soon they were ambling towards the free plants and stated feasting on them. The crew then got some tarpaulin in hand and surrounded the dinosaurs and slowly edged forward. Nigel opened the portal and as the tarpaulin blocked one way the Scelidosaurus and Anchisaurus entered the portal.

**In the 21****st**** century Bob now has to work double time after seeing what has just entered the holding pens.**

"I've seen pictures of these in my books: Scelidosaurus and Anchisaurus."

Prehistoric Park staff was throwing plants into the pen where the hungry dinosaurs started to eat the plants. A few of the dinosaurs walked over to the water troughs to take a drink. Susan was observing them to see if any were ill.

"They all seem to be in order. Where do you plan to put them?"

"There's a nice area near Triceratops Creek that will suit them nicely. I can't think of a nice name for the exhibit though."

"What about Anchi-Sceli Scene?"

"That's quite inventive. Nigel will like that. Now to get these guys there before the Dilophosaurus come back."

**In Early Jurassic Arizona Nigel has concocted an unusual plan involving a cow carcass and a jeep to catch the crested dinosaur.**

"This is my plan: we've spread the essence of dead cow across the area which will attract our Dilophosaurus to this cow carcass. We've tied a rope around the cow's neck and attached it to the jeep. When they arrive I'll drive through the time portal with our dinosaurs. We have fenced off the clearing so there's one way in and out. Hopefully it'll work."

It did not take long for the scent of dead animal to attract a group of Dilophosaurus. They stalked through the entrance of the trap and into the clearing. Crew members then closed the trap. There were five dinosaurs but curiously two lacked crests.

"The crestless ones are females. The males have crests to attract the females and loo!"

The Dilophosaurus started to feast on the dead cow stomach with deadly glee. Nigel counted down to one on his fingers and the portal was activated. Immediately Nigel accelerated dragging the cow behind him. The Dilophosaurus charged after him in anger and through the portal to the 21st century.

"It's not every day that you see that," Bob commented on the dinosaurs chasing after the dead cow "I better put them in an enclosure."

**After the crested monsters are put in an enclosure Bob, Susan and Nigel go down to see them.**

The jet black Dilophosaurus were feasting on their dead cow carcass. The three humans were wrinkling their noses at the smell of the dinosaurs.

"They reek!" Susan exclaimed.

"That's the accumulation of rotting flesh other time," Nigel laughed.

"At least they can't spit at me," Bob joked.

**With all dinosaurs settled the park can now relax until Nigel wants to bring back more monsters from the past.**

**New Arrivals:**

**Four Megapnosaurus**

**Five Dilophosaurus**

**Six Scelidosaurus**

**Five Anchisaurus**

**Next time Nigel travels back 40,000 years to Australia to capture the lost mega fauna while** **Matilda's eggs finally hatch. All next time on prehistoric Park.**

Special thanks to AwsomeDude4 for your continuous support and Animeninjafan for the idea for this chapter. Please leave suggestions and comments and see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6- Australia's Lost Wildlife

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 40,000 years to prehistoric Australia to save the lost mega fauna of Australia. **

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 6- Australia's lost wildlife

**The animals of Prehistoric Park are living in peace as another month passes since Nigel's last adventure. However some activity is happening in T-Rex Hill.**

The two giant Tyrannosaurs were staring at the nest cautiously, waiting for a predator to dare attack their eggs. Nigel and Susan were watching the two therapods from the hide hidden above the enclosure. The bull lifted up his head and roared.

"Hello there," Nigel welcomed "As you know Matilda has laid her eggs but when the eggs are near to hatching her species will call for the father so we had to remove some fencing to let the father, (Brutus), to help her watch the eggs."

"They're very protective parents," Susan observed "Although I doubt any predator would risk those jaws to get at the young."

They stood staring at the expected parents until the park keeper Bob joined them in the hide. He started staring at the Tyrannosaurus as well until something jogged his memory and tapped Nigel on the shoulder.

"I've finished those enclosures for you Nigel. What are you bringing back this time?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

In a matter of minutes they were in Nigel's office looking at a map of Australia with 40,000 years ago written above the map. On the desk were skulls of two creatures and pictures of others.

"40,000 years ago Australia had a massive diversity of mega fauna but humans arrived and sadly this biodiversity vanished so my aim is to catch these three creatures."

He picked up a skull that looked exactly like a big cat's skull such as a lion or a tiger.

"This is the skull of Thylacoleo. Although it looked like a cat it was a marsupial so was nicknamed the Marsupial Lion." He then picked up a picture that was black and white depicting a striped thin wolf. "This was a Thylacine. It went extinct in 1936 and like the Thylacoleo it was a marsupial and finally we have this fellow." He picked up the skull of a giant lizard that was on his desk. "This great brute was called Megalania a giant 7m long monitor lizard."

"So the weird and wonderful again Nigel," Bob sighed "Just get back before Matilda's eggs hatch."

**Nigel is travelling back to the Plestiocene epoch. When most of the northern hemisphere is in the grip of the ice age Australia had a similar climate to today except with weird creatures.**

Nigel's jeep emerged in a sprawling savannah where kangaroos hopped fearfully away from the unexpected intruder in their habitat. The startled kangaroos also caused small budgerigars with emerald and yellow feather to fly off into the distance.

"Anyone could be forgiven for thinking that this is modern day Australia but hopefully soon we'll see some more exotic species."

Nigel drove the jeep across the savannah in search of the lost mega fauna of Australia. The sun beat down rays on the jeep and the local area causing Nigel and the crew to drink frequently from water bottles that they brought with them. Luckily they quickly found some large mega fauna that wasn't kangaroos. They were 2m high and resembled a giant wombat. They browsed quietly on nearby trees and shrubs with some young poking out of the mothers pouch on their stomachs.

"These creatures are called Diprotodon. They're marsupials like kangaroos and their closest living relative are the wombats and koalas. It is unknown why they went extinct but palaeontologists believe it was a mixture of hunting and climate change caused by the end of the ice age."

The Diprotodons ate tranquilly in the sun on the bushes and shrubs that were growing in the clearing. One bumped into the jeep which made it rock slightly and caused Nigel to laugh.

"Despite their size they were prey for the big predators including the ones we aim to capture so if we wait a bit one may choose to hunt one of these giant wombats for lunch."

After one hour one of the Diprotodon started to act skittish near a shrub. Excited Nigel pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the shrub. A brown cat like shape was arched ready to pounce in the bush.

"There it is: a Thylacoleo! This Diprotodon herd will be a perfect way to catch one of these marsupials and hopefully we might catch a few of these wombats as well."

Nigel carefully got out of the jeep and set the time portal up at the head of the herd. Normally when herd animals are chased they stampede in the opposite direction so it was a safe bet that they would run towards him. The Thylacoleo burst from the undergrowth and launched itself onto the nearest Diprotodon and sank its canines into the throat of the hapless creature. It managed to shrug the carnivore off and ran into the herd which caused them to run towards Nigel. He quickly activated the portal which allowing members of the herd to travel to the 21st century. The injured Diprotodon however sank to the ground gushing blood. The cat like Thylacoleo roared like a lion which attracted a smaller Thylacoleo and two small cubs.

"There's the marsupial cats family. It would be wonderful to have a whole family but the only way I can bring them back is to tranquilise the parents and bring back the others."

Nigel and another crew member pulled out tranquiliser guns and fired two darts at the parents who soon fell over groggily. They loaded the parents onto the back of the jeep but the cubs were a little more difficult. Every time someone tried to pick one up they tried to claw and bite at their hands. Luckily they were tempted to jump onto the jeep with a little Diprotodon meat.

**After the Thylacoleo wake up in their new exhibit the Prehistoric Park team head over there to watch them before heading back to Prehistoric Australia.**

The marsupial cats were feasting on the meat that the park crew had supplied for them. It wasn't long before the cubs had eaten their fill and started playing around their parent's feet as they still ate the meat.

"They look exactly like cats rather than marsupials," Susan laughed.

"I'm just glad I finally got all those Diprotodon in an enclosure before these guys woke up," Bob laughed.

"Well I better go back to catch our other two creatures!"

**Nigel has set his destination further into Australia in hope to find a Megalania or two nearby a river system.**

The creek was silent except for the chirrup of frogs in the rushes nearby. Plenty of trees grew nearby the river, a perfect place for the giant monitor lizard to hunt in.

"Wait I recognise that," Nigel said as he jumped into the rushes.

He emerged holding a small green frog in his hands which was chirruping in his hands.

"This is a Northern Gastric-Brooding frog. This little species only went extinct in 1981 thanks to alien weeds in the area killing its habitat. They are unusual as they would eat their eggs which would develop in their stomachs and the baby frogs will then jump out of the parent's mouth."

Nigel pulled out a small plastic dish and filled it with water before putting the frog in it.

"Let's catch a few."

Nigel jumped in and out of the rushes to catch the small frogs and every time he did he would put the small frog in the dish to take back to the park. In a few minutes the frogs he had collected was in the twenties. As he was about to collect another there was a crashing sound ahead.

"What was that?"

Then it came apparent what it was. It was 2m tall and resembled a giant duck with a large beak. Another one stood beside it sifting through the rushes.

"That is a Genyornis Newtoni, an extinct species of giant duck. They eat just like normal ducks but they are willing to scavenge of carrion when they can."

The two ducks were eating some reeds nearby the river which gave Nigel an idea. He set up the time portal nearby the reed bed and grabbed some as bait. The Genyornis smelt the reeds and walked towards the portal lazily so when the reeds were thrown into the portal they easily followed it into the 21st century.

"That'll give Bob something to do. Let us find our lizards and wolves."

Nigel walked further into the forest looking for his predators. The sunlight drifted through the leaves of the Eucalyptus trees which created shadows across the foliage. Occasionally a bird would fly through the trees causing a few leaves to drift down to the forest floor. Then Nigel ran and crouched near a tree. There were a few wolf prints at the base of the tree.

"These are Thylacine tracks and by the look of them fresh so hopefully if we follow them we should find our Thylacines."

It did not take long for the makers of the tracks to be found. There were six of the Thylacines and were a dark yellow in colour with brown stripes at the hindquarters of the body. The group were lying down at the base of a large tree with most of them fast asleep. Two were sitting down on their hindquarters. Nigel pulled out a slice of meat and laid it down at the base of a nearby tree where he also set up the time portal. The sentry Thylacines caught the smell of the meat and walked lazily towards it. The sleeping marsupial wolves woke at the absence of the sentries and soon followed the others. Seizing his chance Nigel opened the portal and the Thylacines went through into the 21st century.

**Back at Prehistoric Park Bob has finally placed the Genyornis into an enclosure.**

"I've found out the big one's a male while the smaller one's female," he said "I've named them Daisy and Donald."

The giant ducks were happily eating rushes in their newly built exhibit that overlooked the Ornithamimus Pond. Donald honked loudly which caused the Ornithamimus to lift their heads.

"It's times like this that I love my job."

The radio at his hip whirred into life and said "Nigel's brought back another creature."

"My works never done."

**In Australia Nigel may have found a clue to his giant monitor lizard but could he have bitten off more than he can chew?**

A large carcass was stripped to the bone with most of them cracked into large shards. Nearby there was some dragging marks with large five toed reptilian footprints walking away from the carcass.

"Only a Megalania could have dragged this carcass here so this is a good sign. We can just follow these tracks."

**Only Nigel should realise that giant tracks mean giant animals.**

He soon came across the carcass of a Diprotodon that was viciously being torn apart by a five metre long monitor lizard. It was brown with dark green stripes running across the back. The look of it was more akin to the Mesozoic era rather than the Ice Age.

"This is a female Megalania. They were smaller than males but are just as fierce. They eat just like the Komodo dragon, it even looks like one. They can't chew so those teeth will tear away flesh and swallow it whole."

The snout was crimson in the blood of Diprotodon. Then it sharply turned its head when there was a loud audible hiss. An even larger Megalania was approaching the female.

"There's a male. He's most likely challenging the female for the kill."

The female hissed in return but the male made no hesitation to back away. He opened his massive jaws revealing an entire row of sharp teeth. In fear the female started to back off giving Nigel his chance. He placed the portal to which the female went through but how to catch the male?

"You might think I'm stupid but I'm going to use myself as bait for the male."

Nigel stood in front of the portal waving his hands and shouting to attract the male Megalanias attention. It looked at him and hissed angrily then hissed even louder. It hissed a final time before charging, just like the Komodo dragon does. Nigel darted into the portal quickly followed by the male.

**After leading the male through the portal it is soon put in a holding pen and into Bob's specially made exhibit. However it is separated from the female.**

The male was lying on a large rock asleep in his new home. Bob and Nigel were looking at him through the panels of the fence.

"I must say I'm glad he's there and I'm here," Bob laughed.

"He's even scarier chasing you," Nigel laughed.

"Trust me I'm not trying that anytime soon."

**In the rare moments of silence in the park Nigel decides to have some lunch nearby some residents.**

Nigel sat down on a bench next to the small fence that comprised the Dodo exhibit. On the opposite side of the bench was a small pond surrounded by some glass that was the new Northern Gastric-Brooding Frog pond.

"I like to have lunch nearby the animals. It's nice having a sandwich among the animals."

The radio whirred into life and Susan's voice started to speak. It was time.

In seconds everyone was at T-Rex hill observing the new arrivals. They were the size of turkeys and were covered in downy feathers. Due to their young age they couldn't move very far so the parents looked over them carefully.

"How many are there?" Nigel asked.

"Three," Susan replied.

One of the babies made a chirping noise which caused the father to rest his nose on the baby's snout. Prehistoric Park has finally bread the T-Rex.

**New Arrivals: **

**13 Diprotodon**

**4 Thylacoleo **

**2 Genyornis**

**25 Northern Gastric-Brooding Frog**

**6 Thylacines**

**2 Megalanias**

**3 Tyrannosauruses**

**As an end of series special Nigel travels back to an area he's been before but where? All next time in the special episode.**

_Thank you for reading and I hope you read the special and ideas for series 2 which I plan to start writing soon. Special thanks to Animeninjafan and AwsomenessDude4 for your support and ideas. See you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7- Special: The Return

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind. **

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back to an area that he's been before but where will he go? **

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Chapter 7- Special: Return

**The menagerie of animals at Prehistoric Park varies from flocks of the dinosaur Ornithamimus to the giant marsupial Diprotodon. Nigel is in the T-Rex hide however watching some recent arrivals.**

After a week the baby Tyrannosaurs had already lost their downy feathers and had started to explore their environment. There were two males and a larger female who were scurrying through the undergrowth. The father was watching his brood chase after small dragonflies while Matilda was searching for foo. The great monster was lying in the shade of a large monkey puzzle tree.

"Hello there," Nigel said "Already these little babies are half the size of Terrance and Matilda when we got them and they're growing quickly. We named the female Sue after the famous fossil and the males Henry and Osborn."

Nigel's radio whirred into life which drew the attention of the father. He made a grumble and his children scurried behind him for safety. Nigel smiled and talked to Bob before heading off to meet him. Bob Arthur the head ranger was standing outside the Elasmotherium pen. The woolly rhino with the giant horn was snuffling around the grass eating happily.

"You wanted to meet me Nigel."

"Yes. For the Prehistoric Park breeding programme Susan suggested this fellow so I'm going to rescue a mate for him."

**Nigel rescued the Elasmotherium 150,000 years ago when he went to get Ice Age vegetation for Martha the Mammoth to eat.**

"The last time I went back to get breeding pairs for the animals such as the Troodon, Deinosuchus and Meganeura the cameras weren't here but now they are we can record it for the new series."

"Okay then Nigel. With the cameras here are you going to show off and bring back some more Ice Age creatures?"

"If I can but don't worry most Ice Age animals are exactly like modern day animals."

"I'll build a few more exhibits just in case anyhow. Go on then they won't catch themselves!"

**Nigel is going back 150,000 years to prehistoric Russia where mammoths and polar variants of many animals roamed from Portugal to Siberia.**

Surprisingly when Nigel emerged from the portal there was little snow on the ground, in fact the area was covered in fields of grass and flowering plants rather than ice.

"Research shows that our Elasmotherium court near the start of autumn so that is why there is little to no snow here. Also I'll be able to tell the males and females apart when courting making my job easier but winter is coming soon so I need to be fast to see the rhinos."

It was lucky that it wasn't winter as already the day was cold. On his thermometer Nigel read that it was only 1 at midday. Soon the icy coldness synonymous with the Ice Age would be upon them. The sea of grass stretched for miles but large patches of earth sprouted up everywhere indicating that the area had been grazed on regularly. In the distance the tops of evergreen conifers could be seen kissing the sky.

"This area has been regularly grazed on so the herbivores would have already moved on to pastures new so I'll head off towards those trees. The Elasmotherium ate normal grass but will browse if need be so we might find one of them in there."

Nigel and the crew immediately walked over to the conifers talking quietly on the way. They opted against using the jeep on this mission so the trek would take longer but it would be pleasant at the same time. Everyone laughed and joked on the way there about seeing the extraordinary creatures of the Plestiocene. One crew member joked about standing still for a few thousand years to see the Communists lead the revolution. Another person joked that he would need to wear a few layers of scarves for the bitter ice to come. The joking and talking passed the time well and in three hours they had reached the outskirts of the forest.

"Keep your wits about you in here. There's a whole array of predators in here."

**Nigel is exaggerating on this. The Ice Age forests are swarming with wolves, lions, bears and even hyenas. Even a rhino can cause injury or death to any unwary humans.**

The conifers reached high into the sky above the crew's heads. Soon they were immersed in the pines and cones of the trees. At the base of one tree Nigel crouched and looked at a steaming pile with pieces of grass sticking out of it.

"This is either mammoth or woolly rhino faeces and as you can tell it is still warm so this is a good indication that the grassland is nearby and our target."

They trekked further into the forest for any sign of life. Above some birds flew out of the canopies of the trees southwards, obviously they were migrating to warmer pastures instead of braving the winds of winter. Quickly they found a sign of large life. There was a singular large deer walking through the forest, its herd had abandoned it solely for the speed it was going at. It was visibly old and was quite overweight which was unusual for a deer. It was however not a normal deer as each antler was the same length of a fully grown man.

"This is a Megaloceros also known as an Irish Elk although their population stretched from Ireland to Lake Baikal. This one is obviously old and overweight so the herd must have left it so they wouldn't be in danger from a pre…"

A giant cat burst from a nearby conifer and jumped onto the elk bringing it down. The cat sank its jaws into the throat of the old deer as it gave an exasperated call. Soon it was down and the cat roared. The cat was possibly the largest cat Nigel had ever seen and was a red-brown colour. From the conifer three young cubs joined the mother along with an elderly male.

"These are Panthera Leo spelea aka the European Cave Lion. They were larger than their modern day relatives so they could take down things like mammoths and also fight of other carnivores."

There was a long howl which made the lions look up from the elk. A pack of seven giant wolves approached the kill to challenge the lions for the prey. Curiously one of the wolves was an albino.

"These are dire wolves and these fights over kills happen today in Africa. It's exciting to see a prehistoric one."

The eldest wolf approached the lioness but she swiped at him. Blood appeared on the face of the wolf and it snarled angrily. The wolf jumped and the lioness's claws met the wolf's throat and the wolf died snarling.

"I'll see if I can rescue some of these. Hopefully I can get both lions and wolves."

Nigel set the portal up behind the wolves as they started to back away from the lions. The youngest wolf with long shaggy black fur darted just as Nigel opened the portal. Soon his pack members followed him into the 21st century.

"Now for the lions."

Luckily predator instincts could help Nigel catch the lions and he stood in front of the portal which made the adults dart at him. Like a matador Nigel darted from the path of the lions who immediately went through the portal. Fearful the cubs followed after the adults to the safety of the present.

**Luckily for Nigel there was Bob and Susan in the holding pen area to separate the two prehistoric predators and give them food.**

The two adult lions ate the meat that was at their feet while the three cubs playfully ran around the pen together.

"Playful aren't they," Bob said watching the small cubs.

"We have now an adult male and female, two male cubs and a female one," Susan said.

"How's about these names for 'em," Bob laughed "Tywin for the adult male, Cersei for the female, Joffrey for the eldest male cub, Tommen for the younger male and Myrcella for the female."

"There excellent names! Let's see the dire wolves."

The pack of six was lying down asleep with their snouts red. The meat they had been given was either gone or stripped to the bone.

"I've thought of some more names," Bob said "Ghost for the albino, Grey Wind for the largest male, Lady for the eldest female, Nymeria for the younger female, Summer for that male there and Shaggy Dog for that big shaggy coated one."

"You're getting good at naming animals."

**In prehistoric Russia Nigel has finally left the conifers but has he found the woolly rhino that he wants?**

They emerged from the thick conifers into a sprawling green plain of grass and purple lilacs. Deer grazed alongside wild horses in the autumn sunlight. A giant mammoth herd grazed on the flowers as the young elephants played in between the bodies of the adults. Another herd of Megaloceros was grazing next to a herd of bison and strangely cows the size horses.

"Those giant cows are called Bos Primigenius or better known as Aurochs. They went extinct in 1627 so survived well into relatively modern times. Just like the zebu or water buffalo of Africa they live in large herds surrounding the young with those mighty horns."

The bison would walk amongst the aurochs as if they were in the same herd. Both species of cattle were the same size as each other.

"Those bison are European Bison. They're still alive today but are extremely rare. Their population was almost wiped out during World War 1 as soldiers ate them for easy food. Now let's find us a female Elasmotherium!"

With the huge amounts of vegetation offered by the plain it did not take long to find some Elasmotherium. Two large rhinos were rubbing their horns on the ground among the lilacs while others were watching them.

"These two in the middle are males rutting for the females. The winner will then be able to mate with all these females here but I think it won't matter if he parts with one of them."

With rhinos being an animal that acts on instinct rather than stopping to think like the mammoths it would be easy to catch one a female. All it required was playing matador once more. Nigel set up the portal nearby one female to enact his plan.

"This will be easy. All I need to do is make a bit of noise. That massive horn on the Elasmotherium's head blocks the animal's eyes slightly so it relies more on noise."

Nigel pulled out a small harmonica from his pocket and started to blow on it. The small noise soon attracted the rhino's attention. Angrily it charged at Nigel at the speed of a small car and if hit the same damage could be done. His matador training with the cave lion allowed him to easily duck out of the way so the Elasmotherium could travel through the portal.

"Good we can go home now to introduce the couple… Wait… what's that?"

Nigel could see a group of humans wearing fur skins and wielding spears walking towards the bison herd. They had a slightly large forehead and nose.

"Neanderthals," Nigel said "We might see a hunt."

Curiously though they walked towards Nigel and greeted him by bowing as if to a god. Nigel was taken completely aback by this. Then one even spoke…in English:

"The saving one! You are here!" the Neanderthal spoke.

"H..how do you know English?" Nigel asked.

"Your son. He came from your future to learn our ways, language and culture as well as us learning his in hope that you can save our species as well. Saviour please help us. We will help at the place that your son named 'The Park'. We can catch the _garon _and _hothar_ for you to save. " the Neanderthal gestured at the bison and aurochs.

"Okay then. What is your name?"

"_Yoren._ Thank you."

With help from the crew the Neanderthals managed to herd the herd into the portal and into the present. Soon the Neanderthal family were ready to go through the portal. There was a complete look of shock on the faces of Bob and Susan.

**When the animals are settled Nigel and the crew build an entire village for the Neanderthals to live safely in, away from any interference but the thankful Neanderthals may prove useful.**

Yoren helped Susan check over Martha the mammoth and the elephants on her rounds. His tribe insisted that for a good wage, plenty of food and to be left alone they would help in the Park. Prehistoric Park now isn't just a conservation park but a humanitarian park.

**Park animal residents rescued at the end of the series (* means more animals were rescued in between this series and the TV series):**

**7 Tyrannosaurs***

**2 Triceratops***

**33 Orntihamimus**

**2 Mammoths***

**2 Elasmotherium**

**6 Microraptors**

**13 Borealosaurs***

**3 Titanis***

**4 Smilodons**

**5 Meganuera***

**3 Arthopluera***

**3 Pulmonoscorpions**

**4 Troodon***

**2 Deinosuchus***

**20 Protoceratops**

**5 Velociraptors**

**10 Therizinasaurs**

**3 Cryptoclidus**

**6 Hybodus**

**6 Metriorhynchus**

**2 Liopluerodon**

**1 Predator X**

**5 Diornis**

**2 Haast's Eagles**

**5 Dodos**

**21 Quaggas**

**2 Quetzalcoatlus**

**4 Nyctosaurus**

**4 Pteranodon Longiceps**

**3 Pteranodon Sternbergia**

**Four Megapnosaurus**

**Five Dilophosaurus**

**Six Scelidosaurus**

**Five Anchisaurus**

**13 Diprotodon**

**4 Thylacoleo **

**2 Genyornis**

**25 Northern Gastric-Brooding Frog**

**6 Thylacines**

**2 Megalanias**

**5 European Cave Lions**

**6 Dire Wolves**

**20 Aurochs**

**19 European Bison**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you read the second series that hopefully should be up next week. Please leave comments and reviews as well as suggestions for the next series. Thanks to Animeninjafan and AwsomenessDude4. Also I'm a massive fan of A Song of Fire And Ice/Game of thrones so I've left a few references, can you find them all?**


End file.
